jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolls
Dolls is an activity in ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1994) and ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1998). Characters *Mr. Hopsalot (1994 only) *Jack (1998 only) *Roquefort (1998 only) Description In both games, there are matryoshka dolls in the kindergarten classroom. The dolls come in different sizes, and can fit inside of each other. The player is asked to sort the dolls by size, either from smallest to biggest, or biggest to smallest. The player can click and drag the dolls into place. When all of the dolls are in the correct order, they will be put back inside of each other. It appears to be a Russian toy. In the 1994 version, dolls in the right place are marked with a star. In the 1998 version, they are marked with a smiley face. In the 1994 version, the activity can be accessed by clicking on either of the two dolls on the blue table in the classroom. Each of the two dolls correlates to one of the sets. Mr. Hopsalot hosts the activity. A star appears underneath a doll when it is in the correct place. There are two sets: *Women *Men In the 1998 version, the Dolls activity can be accessed by clicking on the toy train on the left side of the classroom. Jack and Roquefort host the activity. Roquefort controls the toy train, and brings sets of dolls on train cars to the player. The number of dolls depends on the difficulty level. A star appears underneath a doll when it is in the correct place. After the player completes a few rounds, they will earn a star. There are four sets: *Animals (elephant, alligator, rabbit, pig, hippopotamus, monkey, and chick) *Women *Athletes *Career People Difficulty level differences '1998 version' *'Level one': The player sorts three to four dolls at a time. *'Level two': The player sorts five to six dolls at a time. *'Level three': The player sorts seven dolls at a time. Digital manual description 1994 version Learn to order sizes Click on either the boy or girl doll sitting on the table. This will take you to a screen showing a line of dolls aligned from biggest to smallest or smallest to biggest. Mr. Hopsalot will mix up the order of the dolls. The purpose of this game is to put the dolls back in the right order from either biggest to smallest or smallest to biggest. Use the icon with the small picture of the line of dolls as your guide. Click on a doll to move it, arranging the dolls in a line beginning from the left. Your cursor will now look like a hand holding the doll. When you are ready to release the doll, click on your mouse. When a doll is placed correctly a gold star will appear beneath it. To return to the classroom, click on the arrow on the upper left hand side of the screen or press . 1998 version Object These dolls are going for a ride - a train ride! But before the train can take off, the dolls have to line up in the correct order, from biggest to smallest, or smallest to biggest. Don't worry - Roquefort is holding a card that shows the order you need to put the dolls in. You can do it! *Click on a toy train to get to the Doll's game. *Click on a doll to move it. Drag it to where you want it to say and click again. *When a doll is in the correct place, a smiley face will appear beneath it. *When all the dolls are in the correct order, watch what happens! *Put the dolls in order 4 times to win a star! 'Levels' At the lowest level, three dolls are out of order. At higher levels, the number of dolls will be increased. Educational Benefits Your child will practice arranging items in relation to size. Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Category:Activities Category:Visual discrimination Category:Activities that teach visual discrimination